edenworldbuilderfandomcom-20200214-history
Swissfly
Swissfly Int. Air Lines (may also refer to Swissfly_Group, a group of plane builders/designers) is an airline and founder of the Swissfly Alliance, wich is the major air alliance in Eden. The current CEO of Swissfly is''' Nick Art. He is actually known as one of the the best plane builder/designer of Eden. The airlines hub is the new Puerto Marabella Int. Airport in Puerto Marabella and the old Airport of Swiss alpin. The airline is the most famous and most important airline in Eden, due to its edenwide known service. Fleet The Swissfly fleet consists of the following aircraft as of August 2015. Destinations Swissfly planes can be found in following airports in Eden: * Puerto Marabella Int. Airport - Hub (Puerto Marabella): 1 B777-200ER, 1 A340-300, 2 A320/A340 mixtures, 2 A330-200F, 1 A320neo, 3 Avro RJ100 * SWISS Airport (SWISS alpin): 1 Avro RJ130 * Direct Airport (Direct City): 2 A320-400 1 Avro RJ100 * Eden Elite Airport (Eden World Builder Elite World): 1 Avro RJ100 * Airport Munich (AIRPORT MUNICH): A319 * ZRH Airport (ZRH Airport): A320-400, Avro RJ100 The official Swissfly Timetable: Coming soon! Service Swissfly First: As a First Class passenger, you will enjoy the highest possible level of comfort. Take off relaxed, travel in comfort and land feeling refreshed. And only when you feel completely satisfied will we have done our job. Eight First Class armchairs are available on select long-haul flights. The armchairs turn into generous flat beds in moments. Enjoy your private sphere and the individual service. You decide when we may serve you your gourmet menu: Culinary highlights accompanied by fine wines. Let us further entertain you on board with the latest films, games and a selection of excellent magazines. Your Swissfly First Service benefits begin even before you take off or even Check-In. Our complimentary limousine service will pick you up and drive you to the airport stress free: There is a separate check-in desk at the terminal waiting just for you, so your trip gets off to a pleasant start without long waiting periods. Spend the additional time before your departure in the exclusive Swissfly and Swissfly Alliance lounges. In Puerto Marabella, we offer you an exquisite menu as well as private day rooms and meeting rooms. We will do everything in our power to ensure your personal well-being. Swissfly hopes to welcome you on board soon! Swissfly Business: An exclusive service awaits you on board. When flying Swissfly Business you'll be arrive more relaxed than ever at your destination. Swissfly Intercontinental Business Class On long haul flights the new Swissfly Business seat is a spacious workplace that converts into a roomy 2-metre flat bed at the touch of a button. The seat’s integrated massage function will pamper you en route. Your adjustable screen and a selection of quality magazines will provide you with a variety of enjoyable inflight entertainment. You will further enjoy personalized service as a light Quick Meal or in several courses, accompanied by fine wines. Swissfly Continental Business Class On Swissfly Continental Business Class will provide you with a comfortable seat that can be turned into a reclined lounge seat by the press of a button. Together with your own personal screen with a wide selection of movies and games, we also offer a large selection of newspapers and magazines for you. On board you can enjoy Puerto Marabellan specialities, made from fresh regional ingredients. Spend the time until your departure in an exclusive lounge. As a Business passenger, you have access to Swissfly and Swissfly Alliance Partner lounges all over the world. Separate desks ensure you check in quickly - anywhere in the world. As a Swissfly Business passenger, you will also be among the first to board. A separate Business Shuttle is available for you in Puerto Marabella if your aircraft does not dock at a gate after landing. You also benefit from priority clearance through baggage handling at your destination. Swissfly Economy: You'll find what you're expecting in our Economy Class. And maybe a little bit more. Use our individual offers to tailor your perfect trip. Regardless of the length of your flight in our Economy Class you sit comfortably. Even on a night flight the adjustable headrests ensure you have a good night's sleep. You can reserve a seat in advance to suit your needs (seat in a preferred zone or with extra legroom). On long haul flights you are also offered a complimentary entertainment programme. Choose from over 140 films, TV programmes and games. The latest blockbusters, award-winning documentaries and most popular TV series are waiting for you. From an aperitif to a snack to a hot meal. The culinary offer in Economy Class is determined by the length of the flight. All drinks, including alcoholic ones, are included in the service. For passengers with special needs children's and special meals can be ordered online in advance, free of charge. We offer additional services before and on SWISS flights, such as the option to reserve the seat of your choice or to surprise your travel companion. Other Airlines Swissfly has codeshare agreements with the following airlines: Direct Airlines, the Airline of Direct city Skyline Christmas tree air External links Swissfly https://www.facebook.com/pages/Swissfly/126757017478860?fref=ts Direct city https://www.facebook.com/edendirectcity Swiss https://www.facebook.com/EdenSwiss?fref=ts '''This Page was created and will be managed by David Nolte and Nick Art.